


Here We Are In Heaven

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [3]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Zach Wellison - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 7





	Here We Are In Heaven

“I’m not as good at this as you are,” Zach smiles as he falls in step with you, his hand warm against your lower back as your bodies pressed together. “I will get better.” 

“You’ve got it in you, I know you do.” You smile and look at him with a soft gaze as your bodies sway under the stars. He wasn’t the best dancer, but he tried and you appreciated that. 

You start to sing the lyrics, Zach's eyes light up as he watches you adoringly. 

The skies above are blue   
My heart wrapped up in clover   
The night I looked at you 

The night air is cool against your faces as his smile grows wider, revealing his dimples you loved so much. You lean forward, planting a kiss on each dimple; he coos in response. 

“I love you so much baby.” He sings. 

“I love you.” You bring your lips to his ear as you continue to dance, “I found the little love note you slipped into my pocket.” 

“Was it cheesy?” He leans back to look you in the eyes. 

“Wonderfully, I loved it.” You reply. 

“Well,” he twirls you once before pulling you back to him, “I have one more surprise for our anniversary. It might be -” he pauses, seeming nervous, “I just hope you like it.” 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

Zach pulls you closer, capturing your lips with a kiss. 

When your lips part he looks deep into your eyes, “Before you I was lost, stuck... You’ve been my blessing, my lucky star. My guiding light.” 

You smile, feeling your eyes start to water. 

You had never fallen in love as hard and fast as you did with Zach. You were thankful every single day that your paths crossed and you listened to your heart, making the first move and asking him out when you met at the restaurant last year.

“I chose this spot for a reason…” his eyes search yours as he stops dancing. 

Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a pair of small binoculars. 

“What is that for?” You ask. 

“Come here,” he stands behind you and gives you the binoculars. “I want you to look right there...no...there.” He guides you to the right spot as you look at the stars through the lenses. 

“That one, in the middle, that’s you y/n.” 

You gasp and smile wide, “Zach!” turning to him you lower the binoculars. 

“Happy anniversary y/n.” 

“You named a star after me?” You feel the happy tears well up in your eyes as you place your palm on his face. 

“I did, do you like it?” 

“I love it!” You nearly drop the binoculars as you jump into his arms. You press your lips against his as he lifts you up. 

Euphoria floods your body as you melt into Zach's arms.


End file.
